


With Your Lover in the Wildflowers

by Whimsy_Spirit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Mess, Kissing, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Twinks, Roman sanders is a Sap, Slow Dancing, This is kinda based on my partner and me, Yes AGAIN i like writing it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsy_Spirit/pseuds/Whimsy_Spirit
Summary: Roman and Janus have a bit of a date in the imagination
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know these chapters are short but I wasn’t sure how else to separate it lol

It was a perfectly calm night in the imagination. Roman and Janus lay on their backs, side to side, hands intertwined. They had chosen a huge open field scattered with wildflowers to stargaze in. Though neither could really focus, distracted by the warmth at their side and the happiness they felt. 

This relationship they formed was incredibly new and surprisingly terrifying, but so natural. They had both agreed, on the same night, that they fit together well and wanted to be more than friends. And so they were. 

Between the minutes of silence would be small bouts of conversation that would create a laugh or a smirk. Until Roman suddenly stood up, holding out his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus POV!

I didn’t hesitate for a moment. I stood up and grabbed Roman’s hand. He pulled me close, resting his other hand on my back as I placed mine on his hip. We swayed slowly for a while, until I noticed his staring. 

People don’t often stare at my face, and when they do it definitely is with the intent to say something kind. So I usually turn away with some comment about how rude staring is. But I didn’t want to ruin this moment with my bitterness. So, I did the next logical thing. 

I shoved my face right up into his neck, so he couldn’t see it and so I didn’t embarrass myself. Quite the genius idea, I know. 

He let out a shocked laugh but didn’t say anything, just continued to sway. This let me relax a bit, closing my eyes and losing myself in the moment. 

Neither of us were in our normal clothes. Instead, we were barefoot and wearing loose flowing shirts with dress pants, for the drama of it all. This was a mistake at first, since we both got cold and refused to admit it. Now, tucked closely to him, I was wonderfully aware of the warmth between us. The cold surrounding made it all the more noticeable, and I was glad I didn’t have my walls up with my usual layered clothing. This was better, more intimate. I also totally would have loved to have his normal high collar pushing into my face, really that would have been so fun. 

I was pulled out of these thoughts quite literally, as he pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Roman’s POV!

I pulled away from Janus, desperately wanting to see his face again. I know he didn’t get nearly enough compliments for it and I simply wanted to make that right! But any breath I would have used to speak was stolen away the moment our eyes met. 

I could get lost in those eyes, beautiful blends of a million different colors, greens and golds and the darkest of browns near the edges. I’ve always been self conscious of my own eyes, a plain brown, nothing like the beautiful display of hues in his.

I continued to admire Janus as he stared in confusion up at me. His face was a bit lost, but trusting. I secretly hoped I would be the only one to see him like that, feeling completely at home. I leaned closer, making my intentions clear but waiting for him to close the gap. After a moments hesitation, he did. 

The scene was perfect. My love, warm and safe in my arms and pressed close to me. Flowers and taller strands of grass gently flittering in the breeze, the glowing moon overhead. And his lips, right on mine. We were right where we should be.


End file.
